Fang's Laptop
by heartofglass99
Summary: So, Fang's laptop was stolen in the middle of a blog entry. By who, you may ask? Well, that's what Fang's trying to figure out. Read on as a 'court case' ensues in the Flock, revealing how bad people really are at lying under pressure. Complete!
1. Fang's Laptop

Note: Do not read the previous reviews until you've read the story! Trust me! :)

* * *

><p>"ALL RIGHT, WHO STOLE MY FREAKING LAPTOP?!"<p>

It was just a regular Sunday morning at my mom's cozy, one-story house in Phoenix, Arizona. We were all off doing our own activities: Iggy and Gazzy were making bombs, no doubt, Nudge and Angel were probably watching TV, and Fang and I were arguing about the latest football game. The stupid ref _did _grant Fang the victory, for the record. Total was running around in the front yard, clearly enjoying himself. Everything seemed just fine.

Every muscle in my body tensed. I reminded myself of the Angry Fang protocol: take deep breaths, move as little as possible, and under no circumstances speak. If you hadn't figured it out yet, angry Fang was not a pretty sight. And Fang sounded pretty darn angry right now.

He stormed out of his room and made a beeline for the dining room. He pounded his fist on the table and yelled, "FRONT AND CENTER. EVERYBODY. RIGHT NOW." He sat down roughly in one of the chairs. I really was curious to as why Fang was so pissed. Whoever stole his laptop could give it back in five minutes, and this whole fiasco would be done with, right?

Well, apparently not this time.

Everybody trickled into the dining room, two by two. Nudge and Angel apprehensively approached the table, careful not to set Fang off. Iggy and Gazzy casually strolled in. Well, Iggy was the casual one. Gazzy's face looked like it was made of stone. They joined Nudge and Angel at the table. Finally, Ella and Mom joined us.

Fang slammed his fist against the table to get everybody's attention. Just before he could start talking, Total bounded in and leaped into Angel's lap.

"What'd I miss? Why is everyone here?" he said. Angel looked down at him, and I guessed she was sending him a telepathic message. Whatever she did, it worked. Total nodded and leaned back into Angel.

"All right. I was in the middle of a blog entry when I smelled bacon. I left the half-finished blog entry open on my laptop on my bed while I ate, and when I came back, the laptop was gone. There is no way in hell I'm re-writing the blog entry," Fang said.

Nudge tentatively raised her hand. "But your blog entries are short, right?" she said quietly, doubting her voice for the first time in…well, forever.

"Usually are, but this one was fifteen freaking pages," Fang said. "So, we have to go around in a circle and say what we've done today. Hopefully we'll be able to figure out who the culprit is. Whoever it is owes me, big time. Total can start."

"I have _paws_," Total growled indignantly. "I can't steal laptops. Huh, that might not be a bad idea.." Fang glared at him, cutting him off. Total continued, "But for what it's worth, I've been practicing flying and chasing Magnolia around all morning. Angel, you're next." Good enough. I didn't hear anything incriminating from Total. He did have a point in not being able to carry a laptop.

"I've been in the living room all morning with Nudge. You guys have seen us. We were watching Gossip Girl and eating ice cream. Nudge wanted me to do her hair, so we went to our room to get some pink hair ties. Right when we turned on the TV again, Fang yelled." All right, that sounded fishy. First off, who eats ice cream in the morning? It was probably far-fetched, but it was at least worth considering. Also, they were in the hallway shortly before Fang discovered his laptop missing. Could they have been in Fang's room?

Before I could bring these points to everyone's attention, Nudge started talking. "Yeah, so, like, we were watching the best Gossip Girl episode ever! Chace is like, the smexiest guy on the planet! Anyways, were going to do our hair, and then we heard you. Of course we didn't steal your laptop, Fang! Don't you trust us?"

"I do trust every one of you guys, but someone obviously stole it unless my laptop grew legs overnight." You know, that actually wouldn't surprise me one bit. "I hate to do this, but I need my laptop back. This is hard."

"That's what she said!" Iggy whooped, snickering. As I expected, nobody joined him. When he felt everyone's eyes on him, Iggy responded, "Hey, I was just trying to lighten the mood. This place felt like a courtroom for a minute."

"Fine. Back to business. Dr. Martinez, you're next."

My mom looked amused, but she decided to tell her story. "Okay, so I woke up early, before you guys. I caught up on a little work before you guys woke up. I had to contact several patients with _my _laptop. After that, I filled Magnolia's dog bowl and made breakfast. I took a quick drive to my workplace to check on the animals. When I got home, I got the mail on my way in and read through it upstairs. Apparently we've been using up way more water and electricity than all the neighbors since you guys moved in," she said. "But it's no problem, of course. I love having all you kids here," she assured us. Her story seemed a lot more foolproof than Angel's story. Besides, my mom would never take Fang's laptop. She had her own, for goodness' sake.

"Sounds fine. Ella?"

"I just got here. I was at my friend Jessica's house all morning, and when I came back, everyone was in here. It seemed like serious business, so I came. I didn't even know your laptop was missing until I came." I knew for a fact she was telling the truth. I saw Jessica's dad drive her here, and I was about to say hi to her when Fang found his laptop missing.

"Your turn, Iggy."

"Gazzy and I have been out front all morning. We experimented with dropping bombs off the roof. Don't worry, they were just wicked smoke bombs. After we made bombs, we went inside to eat breakfast. It was delicious, by the way. After that, we played Call of Duty. And yes, I can play even though I'm blind. I just have mad skills. I was just about to grab the flag when Fang here interrupted us!" For once, Iggy seemed to have a legitimate case for himself. Even though he was the Flock prankster, I wasn't sure if this one was his doing or not.

"Same here," Gazzy said.

Fang turned to me. "Max?"

"When I woke up, I went to the breakfast table. You were already there. Remember?" Fang slowly nodded.

Frustrated, Fang pounded the table again, making it shake. "_Someone_ here must be a pretty damn good liar. Laptops don't just run away. But we're not leaving the table until I find out who took it." I sighed. Nobody was going to fess up. At first, I assumed Iggy or Gazzy took it, but I was having second thoughts. They were definitely outside this morning. I hadn't imagined the bomb sounds going off. But being them, there was always the possibility of them taking the laptop.

Even after thinking it through several times, something felt out of place, like I should know who it was. I was no detective, but I knew something was wrong. Someone here was definitely lying.

Suddenly, it all clicked for me. A faulty piece of damned evidence out of place.

I then knew who stole Fang's laptop. I solved the mystery.

Can you?

* * *

><p>So, can you figure out who stole Fang's Laptop?<p>

There definitely is enough evidence in the story pointing to the culprit. Don't be fooled by extraneous red herrings, but pay attention to details.

By the way, I've taken away everyone's powers here, if that clears anything up. Angel cannot read minds. One unimportant exception: Angel could sent thoughts to Total alerting him to what was going on. Thanks to Alyssa for catching that.

Good luck! Post guesses in review form, but please do not include the reason why you think they're the thief so everyone can guess.

This will _**NOT **_be a one-shot. Next chapter, the thief will be duly punished. First correct guesser gets to decide one of the thief's punishments!


	2. The Confession

Two people guessed right! Several people made some very good cases, but only one suspect had lies or conclusive evidence in their testimony.

Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride. James Patterson does.

* * *

><p>I gasped. Everyone turned to me. "MOM! HOW COULD YOU?!" I yelled.<p>

My mom looked shocked. "Maximum, how dare you accuse me! I would never do such a thing!"

I growled, "Well, let's see. Did you really get the mail? I don't think so. It's Sunday! And you read it upstairs? Well, you might want to get your money back from your realtor, because this is a one-story house. And you didn't mean the roof, or else Gazzy would've seen you with FANG'S LAPTOP!"

My mom looked stunned. "Sorry, Max. And you too, Fang. Here, I'll get it."

Fang stood up. His face was firm, not giving a hint of emotion away. I couldn't tell if he was irate, relieved, or confused. "Stay here. Why did you take my laptop?"

My mom laughed. "Do you really want me to tell you in front of everyone?"

"I don't care. Just spill. Right now."

"Okay, I will. Before you freak out, I didn't delete anything. Your blog entry was rather intriguing, though," Mom said. Her eyes were flitting between Fang and I. "I heard you spending hours typing, and we all know that's not like you, Fang. I wanted to know what was happening, so yes, I did take your laptop while you were eating breakfast. I just read your latest entry. Something tells me you won't need to post it," my mom said, smiling. Without a word, Fang stood up and left the room. He walked into his room and locked the door. As soon as Fang left, my mom turned to me.

"We need to talk for a minute, Maximum. Trust me, you'll thank me later," my mom said, getting out of her chair. I followed her out into the living room and sat down.

"Honey, I have to let Fang tell you himself, but he's been meaning to tell you something for a long time. He was close to giving up hope, and his blog entry was a request for help from his…fans. You should probably go talk to him now. I think he's calmed down by now." I shrugged, standing up. I walked over to Fang's room. Just before I was going to knock on the door, I heard Fang talking to himself.

"…tell a girl you love her…" he mumbled to himself.

OH.

That's what my mom was talking about.

Well, here goes nothing.

I yelled through the door, "Love you too, Fang!" before running away.

Something tells me he's not mad about his laptop anymore.

* * *

><p>Sorry for the shortness.<p>

Does anyone want more mystery story chapters following this? Updates won't be very frequent, but I can definitely do more if you guys like them.

Thanks for reading!


	3. Fang's Blog

New riddle is up!

Congrats to WingedQuill1 and angelicxkitty for getting the first one right.

* * *

><p>As we were all eating lunch, Fang said, "Who'd been spamming my blog wall so much this morning with crazy fangirl comments? The IP address says it's coming from the house. My laptop is under lock and key now, and there are no other electronics here that can post besides Dr. Martinez's laptop," Fang said, pointedly glaring at my mom. Thankfully, he seemed more annoyed than angry.<p>

"It wasn't me, I assure you. I drove our car to the vet this morning, and I got back at eleven. That gave me just enough time to cook lunch," my mom explained.

I went next. "When I woke up, I took Gazzy to the 7-11 down the street. We got some breakfast and sodas, which everyone but Iggy is welcome to share-"

"Hey!" Iggy complained.

"Shut up! You drank ten cans last time! Anyways, we brought the sodas home and went for a fly over the forest. I taught Gazzy some new moves and then went back inside to drink sodas. Gazzy and I were shooting baskets after we had sodas when we were called inside for lunch," I said.

"I woke up a bit before Max, so I was in my room assembling some wires. I kept it quiet so I wouldn't wake anyone up. When Max knocked on my door, she wanted some 'bonding time' or something. Can't remember. But we did exactly what she said, and didn't touch anyone's laptop," Gazzy said.

Ella spoke up. "I just got my license yesterday, so I went for the spin in the car after I ate toast for breakfast. I drove around the city for a while, just for the heck of it. Then, I went back home and watched TV with Nudge for a few minutes before you called us over for lunch."

"Yeah! We were watching, like, the best show _ever _when you called us. I was watching a marathon when Ells joined me," Nudge said.

"I was working on Gazzy and I's newest smoke bomb this morning after Gazzy left, and I couldn't find the yellow wire. I looked up a replacement for it, and believe it or not, a string of floss did the trick. I implemented the changes just in time for lunch," Iggy said.

"It wasn't me, either," Angel said. "Total and I were playing on the roof this morning after we ate breakfast with Ella. We went inside and made cookies until Dr. M came home. Then we ate cookies in my room with Celeste."

"Excuse me, but did you say you just ate cookies? We're eating lunch right now," Fang said.

"I haven't eaten anything, y'see?" she told him, gesturing to her empty plate. Mom didn't look pleased, but she let it go. I was awfully suspicious of her, given her last stunt, but her alibi seemed legitimate…for now.

"All right, that's enough. I know who spammed my blog. And they had an accomplice," Fang announced, silencing the table.

* * *

><p>Can you guess the two people guilty? This one is a lot easier than last one. Well, at least one of the guilty people.<p>

Good luck!


	4. Life is Awesome

Wow, a lot of people got the last one right! I guess it really was easier.

Congrats to jazz91121, free2rap, herodude19, and Guest for getting it right!

Half-credit to The Nudge Channel 8D, virls1o1, and loserslovereadin for getting one person.

* * *

><p>Fang stood up. "Iggy and Ella, you two are guilty."<p>

They looked shocked. "Why would I do that?" Ella said, incredulous. Iggy looked offended.

Fang rolled his eyes. "Not this again. Iggy, how did you look up anything? You're blind. You were probably the one who came up with the comments. And Ella, your mom said she took the car, which meant that she took the _only _car. You couldn't have driven it within the few minutes after your mom got home, because Nudge wasn't lying and she said you were watching television."

"Dammit!" Iggy said. Ella was smiling guiltily.

"You're going to pay for this, Iggy. And you too, Ella."

Iggy shrugged. "Whichever," he said, picking up his sandwich. Ella followed suit. After a pause, Fang shrugged and went back to his lunch. When I was finished eating, I went back to my room to take a nap.

* * *

><p>I didn't remember how long I was out, but I awoke to the anguished scream belonging to Iggy.<p>

"WHAT THE FREAKING HELL?" he yelled, from the kitchen. I heard several people chuckling, so I rubbed my eyes and walked out to the kitchen.

"What is going on here?" I demanded.

"Iggy just drank a mixture of milk and vinegar. That boy has questionable logic sometimes," Fang said.

"Nice. How'd you make him?"

"Oh, I just poured some vinegar in the half-empty milk carton. He didn't suspect a thing."

"And he couldn't smell it?" I asked.

"Nope. Angel just happened to finish baking a batch of chocolate cookies for everyone but the two troublemakers. The scent was too strong for Iggy to smell the vinegar through."

I grinned. "Sweet."

The rest of the flock was laughing hard in the living room as Iggy coughed up the milk. He was aiming for the sink, but he missed and spat the entire glass on the ground. Just that moment, my mom and Ella walked in.

"What in the _world_ is going on?" my mom demanded, frowning. I just threw my head back and laughed.

Life is awesome.

* * *

><p>More are coming soon! :) And they will definitely be longer than this one.<p> 


	5. My Jeans

Difficult riddle here! I personally really like it.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>When I woke up on Tuesday, I was hoping there would be no stunts today. The last two days all involved Fang interrogating everyone to find details on their mornings. I was especially looking forward to this evening. Fang asked me on a date (aieeee!), and it would be ideal if we made it through the day alive so we could enjoy ourselves for once.<p>

Funny, right? Well, we had no such luck. At around four in the afternoon, I was lying down on the couch in one of Ella's way-too-small t-shirts, watching TV. The rest of the flock was doing random flock stuff, like blowing up plants and giving people makeovers. Suddenly, my mom stormed into the living room, and she didn't look happy.

"Max? Do you know why three pairs of my jeans are gone?"

"Nope." I yawned and lay back down.

"Maximum Ride! Did you take them?"

"Nope," I said through a pillow.

"Are you going to help me find out?"

"Maybe."

"Well, let me just say I know what you and Fang have planned. It would be a shame if I were to be a mother and-"

"Mom! Blackmail, much?"

"Just help me, Max."

"Fine," I groaned, sitting up. "EVERYBODY. FRONT AND CENTER, NOW. " Within ten seconds, Total, Ella, Fang, Angel, Gazzy, Nudge, Iggy, and Magnolia were assembled before me.

"Three pairs of mom's jeans are missing. Who took them?" I said.

"Not me, of course! I can't even wear jeans. Plus, I make way too much noise to be a thief," Total said. At least we had him out of the picture. And Magnolia too. But I still had everyone else to interrogate.

"I always wear black, so I would never take blue jeans. Plus, I've been in my room all day. I can't and wouldn't pick the lock to Dr. M's closet. I have to make sure she loves me, remember?" Fang said.

I blushed, knowing what he was hinting at. "Fine. Iggy?"

"I find this whole thing a bit ironic, since my lock picking kit was missing this morning. I needed a hard metal stick to set the fuse in a bomb, and my kit was missing. Even though I could definitely use three pairs of jeans to shred, I didn't take them. I slept in late, worked on bombs, and talked to Ella for a while," he said, a hint of a smile tugging at his lips. Iggy and Ella had been talking a lot the last few days. Were they just becoming good friends…or something more?

Ella went next. "I've been in my room, picking out a good outfit for you, Max. I was hoping to find something perfect for you to wear this evening. I haven't gone shopping recently, though. Everything's so last year. Anyway, I've also been texting my friends and playing on my iPhone."

"I was, like, googling fashion tips on Dr. M's laptop and found awesome stuff! I was about to tell Elly Bear about them-"

"Elly Bear?" Ella demanded. Iggy snickered.

"Yeah. What's wrong with that? But anyways, I think the color red would go well with Max. Don't you?"

Ella looked at me, sizing me up. "Yeah, red would probably work. We also have to do her hair."

"I appreciate it, but enough with the fashion. Angel?" I asked.

"I was having a tea party with Celeste and Magnolia. We used your soda instead of tea, though. I also drew a picture for you, Max."

"Aww, thanks. Show me later, 'kay?" I told her.

"Okay!"

"Gazzy?"

"I was making bombs with Iggy during the morning. When Iggy went to Ella, I grabbed a quick lunch and went outside to shoot hoops. I went back inside to drink soda later, and that's when you called us."

"Okay, but geez, why do you spend so much time making bombs?"

Gazzy shrugged. "It's fun. And it gives us another weapon against our enemies. If we were attacked, I know the first place I'd head to."

"And where is that?"

"Wait, you thought I'd tell you?" I glared at him.

"Wherever it is, I know who has my jeans," my mom said. "Whoever has it sucks at lying."

* * *

><p>Who was it?<p>

There is a certain random fact inlaid somewhere in the story. It is critical to finding the thief.

By the way, please tell me the reason why you think the person is guilty. I'm just curious, that's all. :)


	6. Damn Him

"Nudge. Why did you take my jeans?"

"Me?" Nudge said, flabbergasted.

"Yes, you," my mom pressed. Just then, it all pieced together for me. Nudge wasn't the guilty one. Someone else was.

"Mom! Nudge is innocent. Ella is the one who took your jeans!"

Ella and my mom both looked stunned. "My daughter? You must be joking."

"No, I'm not. I'm wearing her shirt right now, since mine are all in the wash, and it's way too small. She said everything in her closet was so last year, which I know is an expression, but it does mean that it's from last year. She was even smaller then, so her clothes would be smaller as well. Ella said she was looking for the perfect outfit for me, and she knows that wearing something that doesn't fit doesn't make an outfit 'perfect'."

Everyone looked stunned, including Ella herself. I bet she didn't think that I was capable of thinking anything involving fashion through.

"Fine. I did take them. But mom, can I pleeeaaaseee go shopping soon? I'm running out of pants."

"Later, dear. You should've asked, Ella. Please return them at once."

"All right," Ella said, standing up. "Besides, I'm wearing one of the pairs right now."

I looked at her, and sure enough, they were way too long for her. My mom shook her head.

"Sorry, Nudge," she said. "I thought you were in my room when you said you were on my laptop."

"It's fine. By the way, your laptop is on the table right in front of you, not in your room."

"Have I really lost my Sherlock instincts? Just thirty years ago, I was as sharp as you," mom said to me.

"Sorry, but you kind of have."

"I realized. So, I guess I won't be doing anything about your _plans _this evening?"

"Don't even think about it," I told her, standing up. I walked back to my room, where Nudge and Ella were waiting.

"Max! Ella got some new mascara, and we think it would look good on you," Nudge said, holding out a container.

"I'm fine," I said, turning around. I nearly ran into Fang, who was standing in my doorway.

"Ready to go?" he asked, with a smile.

"One second, okay? I gotta change."

"Sure thing," he said, leaving my room.

I turned to the girls. "Nudge, Ella, out." Surprisingly, they actually left. I grabbed a new pair of jeans and a newly-washed blue t-shirt. After quickly putting them on, I met Fang in front of the house, and we were on our way.

I won't bore you with the details of the date, but let me say it was amazing. When we got home, I was immediately mobbed by Nudge, Angel, and Ella, demanding that I tell them exactly what happed. I sighed and led them into my room, where they somehow managed to squeeze every detail out of me.

Quite literally, in fact. By the end of it, Ella was sitting on my legs, Nudge was in my face, and Angel was coiled around my waist.

"Where has sanity gone?" I muttered.

Just then, Fang walked into my room. "I never left. In fact, I've been standing here the whole time."

Damn him.


	7. BLUE?

"Max?" Fang called.

"Yeah?"

"Did you paint my favorite shirt…_blue? _I swear, it was black when I woke up."

I suppressed a laugh. "No! But that's really funny."

Fang glared at me. "Here we go again…" he muttered, "FRONT AND CENTER! EVERYONE!"

A chorus of groans and curses echoed throughout the house as the Flock, Total, Ella, Mom, and Magnolia came walked in.

"You know the drill," Fang said. "You first, Dr. Martinez."

"After breakfast, I went to go do a little work at the clinic. I just got back, actually. I was relieved at getting work done, but I should've known there was another debacle in store. I'm not sure what's with our luck." She sighed.

"Angel?"

"I was flying with Total this morning, and we decided to stop for a bite. We got ice cream at 7-11 with my allowance. Total picked the pink ice cream bar. I got a chocolate cone. When we were done, I went to water the garden and pick flowers."

"That explains why Total is wearing a flower crown, then. Nudge?"

"I was watching movie trailers and music videos with Ella in my room on Doctor Martinez's laptop. We were just getting to the good part of a Lady Gaga video when you interrupted us, FANG."

"Just watch it when you get back. Max?"

"I was helping Iggy cook breakfast this morning. When I finished, I went outside to shoot hoops with Gazzy. I went inside to rest up when you called us over."

"Iggy?"

"I went to sleep after breakfast. Long night yesterday, making bombs. I was wiring up a security system outside in the thorn bushes. Got cut to pieces. I couldn't sleep, so what did you expect me to do? Anyways, I was in my room pretty much all morning, except for breakfast. I'm innocent. See? My hands are clean," he said, holding up his perfectly clean hands.

"That's enough," my mom said. "I know who's lying here."

* * *

><p>Tough one! Beware of tricks. There are multiple lies here, but only one is incriminating.<p>

Sorry for the short chapter and lack of everyone's alibis.


	8. Be My Slave

Everyone's heads turned to my mom.

"First off, I'd like to point out that everyone is lying. Nudge, there is no good part to a Lady Gaga video. Max, we're all still alive, so clearly you weren't helping to cook. Maybe just watching. Iggy, if you got cut to pieces by the thorn bush, why are your hands sparkling clean? That wasn't very smart to show your hands like that."

"So who's guilty?" Fang asked.

"Oh, that's easy. Angel and Total are guilty. You can't bring dogs into 7-11. It's a health code violation, and I know because I'm a veterinarian."

Fang sighed loudly, holding up his shirt. He tossed it to Angel. "This better be fixed by the end of the week."

Angel twitched nervously. "Umm…it's permanent. But don't worry! Max can pay you back. You will, won't you?" Angel asked me, winking.

I fake-groaned. "Fine. What do you want?" Damn you, Max! Way to teach Angel that messing with people's stuff was a good source for entertainment.

"Be my slave for an hour?"

"Sure."

Fang grinned evilly, making me regret agreeing. He stood up. "Follow me."

I followed him into his room. As soon as we were in, he locked the doors.

"You ready, Maxie?"

"Hell yeah. Ready for what?"

"This," he said, pushing me back onto his bed. He crashed his lips into mine, and just then, I realized what being his slave would entail.

Now I wasn't complaining.

* * *

><p>How's that for an ending? :P<p>

Don't worry, I just meant chapter ending. The story is not over. (:

By the way, if you guessed Max because she can't cook, then give yourself a pat on the back because you did find a clue.


	9. Eggy?

When I woke up in Fang's bed, I was covered in egg yolks and toilet paper. I immediately jumped out of the bed, unfortunately getting some yolk on Fang's room's carpet. Too bad.

Fang's eyes snapped open and surveyed the room. "Max? Did you do this?"

"No! I was just as surprised as you."

"I guess it's time for another questioning, then. Let's analyze the damage," he said.

We walked around the room, looking for clues. Aside from the two dozen eggs and eggshells all over the bed and an entire unraveled roll of toilet paper, we found several pieces of evidence: Total's collar, one of my shirts, and a to-do list including several entries about bomb-making. After washing up, Fang and I called everyone to the living room.

"Max and I woke up covered in eggs and toilet paper. My first suspect is Iggy."

"Wait, what? I didn't do anything," Iggy protested.

"Oh yeah?" Fang pressed, "then how do you explain these?" he said, holding up the agenda and shirt.

"What?"

Remembering Iggy was blind, Fang corrected himself. "There's one of Max's shirts, and a to-do list including some things about bombs."

"First off, why would I wear one of Max's shirts? They're too small. And I don't know how to write, so the list is not mine."

"Okay. Gazzy, you're next."

"I'd never do that! Max's shirts are way too big for me. In fact, the only other person they fit here is Ella."

"Anything to say, Ella?" Fang said.

"It wasn't me. I've been sleeping all morning. You guys woke me up," Ella said. "and last night, Nudge and I were running around and making people try on other people's clothes just for fun. I did wear Max's shirt, but I swear I didn't cover you guys in eggs. That's disgusting!"

Angel went next. "Wasn't me, either. I actually noticed Total wasn't wearing his collar, but I don't know why."

Total spoke up. "Actually, Angel took my collar off. I didn't do anything with the eggs. Even if I wanted to, I couldn't."

"Fine, I did take his collar off. But I just did it to clean it up a little. I left it by the sink when I was done to go change, and it was gone when I got back."

"Anyone care to tell me how Total's collar ended up in my room?" Fang asked. Nobody spoke up. "Fine, then. Why'd you do it, Nudge?"

"Why are you accusing me?! I didn't do anything. If I saw you guys sleeping together, I would take pictures but egging you guys? That's just disgusting! It would ruin your hair so badly! And I did wear Max's shirt, too."

"That's enough," Fang said. "I know who egged us. And you are going down, big time."


	10. Confession

Hey guys...

Sorry about this. I've just lost inspiration for this story, with so many other stories and sports and school and stuff going on. *Sigh*. It was fun while it lasted, though!

Big thank you to all readers and reviewers, you guys are the best. (:

Oh, if anyone's interested, Gazzy is guilty in last chapter's riddle. XD

I'm still on FF though! I have a legit(ish) story, A New Beginning, that's in-progress right now. 33 chapters as of now, 80,000 words, and 600+ reviews.

If you liked this story, I'd encourage you to check out my profile and see what other stories interest you! My writing style is quite similar in all stories, so if you liked this you'll probably like some of my others too. (:

Anyways, I hope to see you guys around! Peace out and fly on!

-J


End file.
